


We Built This City (Cock of Ages)

by RubberDucklin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's gonna get mature, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock of ages - Freeform, Rockstars, Supernatural AU - Freeform, but not yet, rated mature for now, rock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDucklin666/pseuds/RubberDucklin666
Summary: Castiel Novak leaves behind Kansas for the bright lights and rock of LA. Here he meets Dean Winchester, a barman dreaming of making it big. But can they fight this feeling?Based on the plot of Rock of Ages which I've seen a whole one time so who knows what could happen. I was inspired.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door… _

Reo Speed Wagon played in his headphones. Castiel Novak gazed out the window of his bus. He has travelled all the way from Lawrence, Kansas to the streets of Los Angeles. What was he thinking, Castiel sighed to himself. He’d packed up everything he had, used his birthday and Christmas money to buy himself a plane ticket to the city. His suitcase only contained a few records his aunt had gotten him, each one signed with his name. He picked his brown leather suitcase and flicked through them. Where on earth his aunt had managed to obtain all of the signatures on the records he could only imagine. It distracted him for a second, imaging his church going aunt jostling next to crazed fans vying for the attention of stars, legends, in the rock community.

He saddened at the thought of her, and home. He went to his pocket to pull out a photo of him and his grandmother. She has encouraged his dreams of becoming a singer. In fact, she was so sure of him that the majority of the money for this trip has come from her. On the reverse of the photo there was a message. _Always follow your dreams. You can do this. _No pressure then grandma, he thought bitterly.

The bus pulled to a stop. Castiel gathered his things and took a step out of his seat. People bristled as he made his way down the bus. He guessed people here weren’t quite like the ones back home. But he knew that. Of course, he knew that. With a deep breath, he took his first step out into 1980s LA.

The lights were bright, the smell was clouded, like he could taste the difference in air quality compared to back home. Castiel steeled himself. This was going to be different; he would be uncomfortable at first. But this was his dream. He started down the street.

As he walked, he passed a homeless man, begging for money. He was approached by a scantily clad woman, offering god knows what. Eyes wide, Castiel declined. Across the road, a fight was breaking out outside of a club.

He reached a crossroads and took pause. Was it left or right first?

He gazed left down an alley. That can’t be right, he pondered. Shouting grabbed his attention. A door opened out of the wall of the alley. Three men were throwing out a rather large, rather angry looking man.

“Don’t come back again you hear me?” commanded the first guy. He looked up and spotted Castiel watching. And honestly? He was gorgeous.

He was tall, over 6ft easily. Taller than Castiel for sure. Toned arms were exposed either side of a black tank top leading to what looked like it could be a well chiselled chest. His light brown hair was styled perfectly. It was short, at least for the eighties but Castiel figured he could still get a good hand hold. His eyes were green, like deep emeralds or fresh grass or slime or-

Castiel realised he was staring. He quickly averted his eyes back to the street, feigning interest in where he was meant to be going. He looked to the building in front of him instead.

A man in all black leather with a similarly coloured bandana eyed him from across the street. Castiel made the mistake of making eye contact. Quickly, he looked away, but it was too late. The man approached him from the side.

“Hey” spoke a deep voice. “Where you from?” Castiel looked up.

“Kansas- Hey!” In seconds, the mysterious man had ripped the suitcase from Castiel’s grip while simultaneously shoving him to the floor. The concrete hit hard on Castiel’s ass and back. _That is going to hurt tomorrow_ he thought to himself. He attempted to stagger to his feet, intending to chase his assaulter, but they guy was off down the street. A hand gripped around his arm.

“Dude, you okay?” someone asked. Castiel looked up. The guy, the gorgeous guy, from the door down the alley was dragging him to his feet, his face a picture of concern. “I tried to stop him but damn, he was fast.”

“I’m okay. Thank you for trying” Castiel offered, trying to sound more put together than he actually felt.

Then it hit him. He groaned and put his hands to his face.

“He didn’t take your money, did he?” Asked the hot guy.

“Not all.” Castiel patted his pockets. “Most. And a few priceless records given to me by a dear family member.” The guy looked uncomfortable, but sympathetic.

“Dude I’m so sorry, that sucks” He paused, thinking. Castiel was now coming back to his senses a bit and realised that the guy hand was still around his arm, albeit lighter now. It seemed the other man also realised as his hastily removed it. “The names Dean by the way. Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel. Novak.” He offered a hand.

“So, where you from Castiel?”

Castiel snickered bitterly. “Last guy who asked me that, I got mugged.” He paused. “Kansas. You?”

“Right here in LA.” Dean smiled. “And what’re you doing in LA? Aside from getting robbed that is”

“I came here to sing. But I have to say it’s not going well.” Castiel looked away.

“I’m a singer too!” Dean considered his next words. “You need a job? I work over there, in the Bourbon Room. I could talk to my boss, get you a job?”

“Really?” Castiel lit up. “You work at the Bourbon Room? That place is awesome! A job would be amazing thank you!” Dean nodded his head towards the alley and began to walk towards the door he came from. He stretched an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and grinned.

“Come on Kansas. Just don’t say you’re a singer, okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left with nothing, Castiel needs a job.

Castiel waited by the bar. The smell of cigarettes and liquor filled his nostrils, burning slightly. He was not a smoker or much of a drinker for that matter. A few metres away, Dean argued with a short man dressed in a worn leather jacket and heavy boots. Had they been outside, Cas would have heard every word but in the packed club he could only see their mouth moving. A delicate frown appeared on Dean’s chiselled face. This was clearly not going well. The other man rolled his eyes comically and gestured to the large crowd, then back towards the bar and several scantily clad bar maids. Ah. Thought Cas. I clearly don’t fit their usual type.

His eyes left the two men a roamed around the club again. At the far end of the room on a stage was an all-male band, dressed head to toe in leather and studs. The lights bounced around the room at every bob of the singer’s head and strum of the guitar. From there, the audience was 10 metres deep of similarly dressed patrons, though nowhere near as impressive. Closer to the bar were tables filled with people drinking from bottles. To the left, a particularly drunk woman climbed onto a table to get a better view of the band. To the right, a heated fight was breaking out. 

In front of Castiel was an empty table. He moved to collect the discarded bottles. If he couldn’t get a job, he would at least enjoy a night out in such an exclusive club. As he made his way back to the bar, a man from a neighbouring table passed him another two bottles. A few steps later, a group of ladies piled more bottles into his arms, fussing over him to ensure he wouldn’t drop them.   
Walking towards the bar, Castiel felt a hand on his ass. A glance behind proved it to be one of the women, winking at him as he went. 

Castiel deposited the bottles in a bin behind the bar, leaning over to get them all in. He reached into his back pocket where the woman’s hand had been and found a ten-dollar bill. Immediately, Castiel felt cheap. Did he really want a job where he would be touched up for tips? His mind then flicked back to earlier this evening. This ten dollars was currently all he had to his name. There’s no way he could go back to Kansas after a day, especially with a lot less than he arrived with. Cas took a deep breath and repocketed the money. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean approaching. He shouted something over the loud bass the Castiel couldn’t make out. 

“Good job!” Dean repeated, moving closer to Castiel’s ear. He shivered at the feel of Dean’s warm breath. “Bobby saw you with those girls. It convinced him he’s missing out on more business with the ladies.” He chuckled. Castiel felt his cheeks flood with warmth. 

Dean seeing his discomfort, continued. “Anyway, you’ve got a job. Start tomorrow, be here at around six so I can give you the talk.” He grinned.   
Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes. He leaned towards his ear to thank him. Dean shrugged the sentiments off. 

“If you’ve got nowhere to be you can grab a table. I’ll be finished in a couple more hours.”

“Sure” Castiel nodded, heading to the table he’d previously cleared. 

The band were good. They played 3 more songs before leaving the stage. In the low lighting, he saw Dean’s figure climb onto the stage. He felt like he would know his tall, muscular form anywhere now even though they’d only known each other a few hours. Dean moved methodically across the stage, unplugging instruments, setting them aside and replacing them more expensive looking versions. He strummed experimentally on a guitar before moving to change a connecting cable. After a few minutes longer, Dean left the stage.

The man from earlier that Dean had been speaking to joined the stage. Bobby, Castiel recalled. Bobby leaned into the microphone set up on stage and raised his arm high for attention. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen…” He paused for effect, “This is a real treat tonight… What you’ve all been waiting for… Are you ready?” The crowd roared their approval at his question. “I said are you ready?” More screaming ensued. “Okay, okay. Please welcome to the stage Knights of Hell!” 

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Knights of Hell were of course amazing. Not that Castiel could see much of the concert due to sheer density of the crowd and their enthusiastic response. A mosh pit broke out down the front at one point which Castiel found completely fascinating. These sorts of things just didn’t happen in Kansas. 

The gig ended. In the harsh floodlights of the club, the crowd filed out. Cas stayed at his table nursing the last of his beer as he waited for Dean. 

“You the new kid?” Asked a gruff voice. Castiel looked up to meet the eyes of Bobby. 

“Yes sir.” He replied, ensuring to respectful to his new boss. 

“Listen. I need hardworking guys. This isn’t some Kansas dive bar; this is the big team. Y’understand?”

“Yes sir.” Cas repeated, feeling stupid. 

“Alright then.” Bobby grunted. “Be here tomorrow 6pm sharp.” With that, the man left. Castiel watched him go, perplexed at his new boss. Dean stepped into his eye line. 

“Hey, wanna get out of here?” Dean offered. Cas nodded and slid off the stool he had been perched on. They headed for the door.

“So where are you staying?” Asked Dean as they walked down the street. Street lights did little to increase visibility. Castiel felt his cheeks turning red. 

“Oh, uh… I hadn’t really gotten that far. I hadn’t expected to be robbed. Crap.” He laughed weakly, considering his options for at least tonight. A doorway somewhere? Cas had nothing to keep him warm. Try breaking into an abandoned building? The bus? 

Dean must’ve noticed Castiel slow but ever-growing panic. He pulled Cas to a stop gently and looked him in the eyes. 

“Hey dude. Chill. Look I know we’ve only known each other a few hours but you can crash with me if you like.” He offered.

“You aren’t a serial killer right?” Cas eyed him suspiciously. Dean chuckled. 

“I’m not. Are you?” 

“No. Otherwise I’d probably have all my stuff still.” 

“Okay then.” Dean nodded and began to walk down the street once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're reading this thank you! This is my first published actual story so please let me know if you like it! Feedback is so welcome also!


End file.
